Le choix d'une mère
by Emy64
Summary: Récit d'un jour funeste dans la vie d'Olympias. Quand le plus grand cadeau qu'une mère puisse faire réside dans un sacrifice sans nom... Alexandre x Héphaïstion sous-entendu; Deathfic


**Titre :** Le choix d'une mère

**Pairing :** Héphaïstion/Alexandre

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash, Deathfic

* * *

Olympias avait toujours gardé la tête haute, malgré les obstacles, malgré les bassesses, malgré l'humiliation permanente que lui faisait vivre Philipe. Elle était, par définition, l'exemple de la femme forte et humaine, de l'individu déterminé, presque entêté. Mais si elle n'était pas ainsi, elle n'aurait pas survécu à cette vie royale multiplement piégée.

Et les Dieux l'avaient récompensée de la plus belle des manières pour cette volonté. Zeus, Dieu parmi les dieux, lui avait offert un fils, son Alexandre. Ce garçonnet blond était sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sa plus belle réussite, une perfection… Mais il était aussi terriblement fragile, et soumis à de bien trop nombreux dangers. Alors Olympias avait du l'endurcir le plus possible, en l'entourant malgré tout d'amour. Une seconde personne l'y avait aidé avec talent. Un jeune garçon, de l'âge de son fils, qui avait grandi à ses côtés et ne l'avait plus jamais délaissé. La Reine savait trouver en lui une épaule pour son fils. Séparés ils étaient fragiles, mais réunis rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Le destin du jeune Héphaïstion était entremêlé au sien, c'était indéniable.

Alexandre avait grandi, pour devenir aujourd'hui un sublime homme. Ses conquêtes remplissaient sa mère d'orgueil, de fierté. Elle le savait heureux, mais aussi ambitieux. Pourtant, bien qu'elle soit restée à Pella, Olympias ne craignait pas pour son fils. Elle le savait veillé par son général dévoué, qui n'hésiterait pas à remettre en question ses décisions. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique chez cet Héphaïstion. La Reine savait que son fils n'y était pas indifférent, ce qu'elle comprenait sans peine.

Le Roi, fils de Zeus, avait suivi les conseils de sa mère pour mener sa vie. Il avait séparé ses sentiments de son devoir. Ainsi, bien que son amour et sa dévotion aillent vers Héphaïstion, il avait prit Roxane pour épouse. Olympias redoutait cette décision depuis la naissance de la relation d'Alexandre et d'Héphaïstion. Certes, il s'agissait d'une forte amitié en apparence, mais quiconque était assez proche d'eux aurait pu remettre en question cette affirmation. Ce qui les liait était fort, unique, mais surtout rempli d'amour. Une passion terriblement chaste, qui donnait au terme une pureté inégalée. Les deux garçons avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la luxure pour s'élever sur un plan tout autre, bien plus spirituelle. Aristote lui-même n'aurait pu désapprouver cette union inégalable.

Alexandre avait connu une défaite assez lourde, ajoutée au découragement de ses hommes. Mais qu'importe. Son général était là, il le faisait tenir debout. Jamais personne n'aurait su être aussi convaincant que lui, et vite le Roi retrouva son désir de conquête, de découvertes, d'avancées et surtout d'unification des peuples. Il n'y avait que son ami d'enfance qui pouvait lui redonner foi en ses rêves.

Mais le malheur avait frappé le royaume. Le Roi venait de trépasser. Non pas Alexandre, mais Héphaïstion. Beaucoup s'était réjouis de la nouvelle, mais ils n'en saisissaient pas l'ampleur. A travers son général, le fils de Zeus était mort lui aussi, conséquence de leur attachement et de leur complémentarité. Achille venait une nouvelle fois de perdre son Patrocle, c'était une douleur intolérable.

Dès que la nouvelle avait été portée aux oreilles d'Olympias, la Reine s'était déplacée jusqu'à Babylone, sans même attendre la permission de son fils. Une fois sur place la Reine fut meurtrie de voir le visage du si bel homme qu'était devenu son fils ravagé par la tristesse. La mort de son compagnon était toute récente, pourtant la souffrance semblait avoir pénétré sa chair, incapable de la délaisser. Ce poids le faisait penser bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était…

La mère du Roi n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que Roxane avait elle-même empoisonné le brave général. La bougresse était rongée par la jalousie. Même dans la mort Héphaïstion avait ce qu'elle ne pourrait que convoiter : l'amour inconditionnel et la dévotion éternelle du Roi. Pourtant Olympias ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer la traitresse. Elle portait l'héritier d'Alexandre. En revanche, une fois l'enfant venu au monde il n'était pas exclu qu'Hadès l'emporte…

Voir dépérir la chair de sa chair était pénible à Olympias. Toutefois elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle comprenait que sa présence ne puisse lui apporter le réconfort escompté. Jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec l'amour qu'il portait à Héphaïstion. Quand Alexandre était au plus mal, il se réfugiait dans les bras de son ami brun. Mais comment faire quand celui-ci était la cause de sa douleur…

Les jours passèrent, devenant semaines puis mois. Alexandre n'allait pas mieux, c'était même tout le contraire. Le travail s'empilait sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe, et les expéditions étaient annulées. Le Roi déprimait, maigrissait et devenait chaque jour un peu plus fermé au monde. La Reine faisait de son mieux pour remplir un maximum de ces tâches journalières, mais elle n'était pas divine, elle ne pouvait accomplir seule le travail que les deux hommes se partageaient…

Maintenant le bilan se dressait. Olympias était dans une grande salle où se déroulaient quelques festivités en un quelconque honneur. Elle serrait dans ses doigts osseux autour d'une fiole vide, acquise par des moyens des plus retors. De l'autre côté de la salle elle voyait son fils avachi sur son trône, feignant à peine de participer à la fête. Ses yeux étaient terriblement vides… Il était déjà mort…

Voyant une grande coupe de vin lui être portée, elle se retint d'hurler son effroi, sa peine et son impuissance. Elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Il n'y avait pas d'Alexandre sans Héphaïstion, pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'Achille sans Patrocle. Mais bientôt Alexandre ne souffrirait plus… Ce serait à elle de porter ce lourd fardeau, jusqu'à l'appel redouté et pourtant tant désiré d'Hadès…

Si seulement elle avait pu faire revenir Héphaïstion… Mais non, c'était à son fils de le rejoindre… La Reine se rappela qu'elle œuvrait dans l'intérêt de son fils, qu'elle agissait en mère. Quelle mère laisserait son enfant souffrir autant… ?

Olympias regarda son fils, sa raison d'être, porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Elle se retint de fondre en larmes. C'était le mieux pour lui, pour eux… Bientôt il ne souffrirait plus…

()()()()()()()()()

La reine endeuillée regardait son fils sur son lit, fiévreux et souffrant. Ses généraux l'ensevelissaient de questions pour connaître le nom de son successeur, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Non, il cherchait quelqu'un, et sa mère le savait bien…

Même dans l'imminence de la mort, Alexandre ne pouvait que rechercher la présence réconfortante de son ami d'enfance, de son âme-sœur. Mais Héphaïstion ne viendrait pas auprès de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui éponger ou lui baiser le front, tenir sa main, lui parler tendrement… Et cette attente vaine ne devait être que plus douloureuse pour son fils.

Olympias s'avança dans la pièce avec un doux sourire. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son fils et prit sa main. Alexandre tourna vivement la tête vers elle mais aussitôt qu'ils se posèrent sur elle, ses yeux passèrent de l'espoir à la déception. La reine connaissant la raison de cette tristesse ne s'en vexa pas. Cette réaction la confortait juste dans l'idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pour le salut et surtout le bonheur de son fils.

_ Tout ira mieux maintenant Alexandre, lui promit-elle confiante. Tu vas pouvoir le retrouver et plus jamais vous ne serez séparés.

L'esprit embrouillé du souverain eu du mal à faire le tri pour comprendre ces propos. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que sa mère avait fait, des larmes lui échappèrent.

_ Merci… mère…, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Olympias lui offrit un tendre sourire, bien que ses yeux la menacent de verser des larmes. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, encore un peu. C'était son devoir de veiller sur son fils. Elle lui avait donné la vie, et aujourd'hui elle la reprenait à regret… mais elle ne pensait pas à son intérêt en agissant de la sorte.

La reine s'allongea sur le lit de son fils expirant et l'attira à elle, réutilisant la position qu'ils utilisaient pour dormir quand Alexandre était un garçonnet. Le souverain posa sans honte sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère et ferma les yeux, attendant la toute proche libération. Olympias lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à la fin, et même après.

Lorsque le cœur de son fils cessa sa course folle, elle laissa éclater ses sanglots. Elle s'en voulait de le pleurer, puisque dans la mort il retrouverait enfin l'être aimé, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? C'était son fils…

La reine aurait voulu pouvoir se donner la mort, mais c'était impossible. Elle devait veiller à ce que son fils soit inhumé avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus, mais surtout que sa dépouille repose près de celle de son compagnon. Il y avait aussi ce fils qui devait naître de la traitresse jalouse d'Héphaïstion. Et enfin la vengeance à accomplir contre la vile Perse… Elle pourrait alors envisager de quitter le faste des royaumes pour se retirer en campagne et élever son petit-fils, grâce aux richesses qu'elle avait accumulés au fil des années.

Mais en attendant il lui fallait souffrir et regarder les conseillers du roi briser cet empire qu'il avait bâti avec son âme-sœur, n'écoutant que son cœur et sa bravoure…


End file.
